starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crucero Inmovilizador 418/Leyendas
El crucero Inmovilizador 418, también conocido como el crucero pesado clase ''Inmovilizador, '''fragata mediana clase ''Interdictor, o simplemente el '''Interdictor, era un crucero de 600 metros de largo construido sobre el casco estándar de un [[Crucero pesado clase Vindicador|crucero pesado clase Vindicador]] (más tarde utilizado para el [[Crucero vigía clase Ejecutor|crucero vigía clase Ejecutor]]). Equipado con proyectores de pozo gravitatorio diseñados para jalar naves del hiperespacio y/o prevenir que hagan el salto a la velocidad luz, el Interdictor se volvió una adición valiosa en la Armada Imperial. Características left|thumb|220px|Planos del Inmovilizador 418. Los cruceros Inmovilizadores, como sus primos clase Vindicador, tenían la apariencia de pequeños Destructores Estelares. Sin embargo, sus líneas fueron rotas por cuatro grandes globos alojando proyectores de pozo gravitatorio. Los pozos gravitatorios imitaron a una gran masa en el espacio y, por tanto, restringían el viaje hiperespacial. A las naves cercanas se les prevenía automáticamente de activar su hipermotor, y cualquier nave que estaba pasando por el área a través del hiperespacio sería forzada a volver al espacio real. Así como los pozos gravitatorios, el diseño de Sienar también estaba equipado con 20 cañones láser cuádruples para el combate a corto alcance contra otras naves capitales y cazas estelares. El casco del Interdictor fue casi idéntico al del crucero pesado clase Vindicador y podía cargar más armas dependiendo del perfil de misión. Tales modificaciones (como aquellas en el Arcoiris Corusca, anteriormente Asp Negro) incluyó la adición de cañones de iones usados para deshabilitar piratas y naves pequeñas que trataban de escapar. El fuego enemigo fue absorbido por un escudo deflector creado por más de una docena de generadores de escudo. Una variante del diseño Interdictor existió, equipado con dos grandes pozos gravitatorios en lugar de cuatro: una nave de este tipo apareció en la emboscada del Gran Almirante Thrawn a Luke Skywalker en Jomark en el 9 DBY. Función El Inmovilizador 418 fue desarrollado para contrarrestar a los cazas estelares equipados con hipermotores de la Alianza Rebelde en particular, y las naves equipadas con hipermotores en general. Ésto se hizo principalmente para contrarrestar la táctica de los Rebeldes de atacar y correr, en el cual un grupo pequeño de cazas estelares o naves estelares ligeras emergería del hiperespacio, atacará los objetivos previamente seleccionados, y re-entraban al hiperespacio antes de que los refuerzos llegaran para combatirlos. thumb|left|150px|Un pozo de gravedad utilizado para evitar el escape al [[Hiperespacio/Leyendas|hiperespacio.]] A un Inmovilizador en el sitio de ataque, o capaz de acceder al área con un breve salto hiperespacial, se le ordenaría que cargara sus generadores de pozo gravitatorio en un intento para prevenir el escape del grupo asaltante. Entonces el soporte de cazas estelares y naves capitales sería usado para eliminar a los atacantes, cuyas únicas opciones eran tratar de escapar al borde del campo de interdicción, o atacar al Interdictor y esperar infligir suficiente daño como para deshabilitar la influencia del crucero. Cualquier camino resultaría en daño significativo a las fuerzas de la Alianza. Los pilotos Rebeldes a menudo lo confundían con un Destructor Estelar en miniatura cuando estaba acompañado por Destructores Estelares. Era solo cuando intentaban escapar por el hiperespacio que se daban cuenta que era un Interdictor. Una función secundaria de esta clase fue la de patrullar rutas de comercio. Los cargueros sacados del hiperespacio por un Interdictor estarían en posición para que su carga fuera inspeccionada. Los Interdictores también bloquearon planetas o lunas, como Yavin 4. El Gran Almirante Thrawn fue especialmente famoso en la conexión con Interdictores por desarrollar y refinar una táctica que sería llamada como él. La "Pinza de Thrawn" posicionó a los pozos gravitatorios del Interdictor a lo largo de ciertos vectores. Otras naves (normalmente Destructores Estelares) serían contactadas, y ciegamente ejecutarían un micro-salto hiperespacial justo en los pozos gravitatorios del Interdictor, extrayéndolos del hiperespacio y cerca de una nave enemiga. La pinza de Thrawn, mucho más rápida que los movimientos subespaciales, permitía que los refuerzos fueran rápidamente desplegados en el campo de batalla y aportaba un considerable elemento de sorpresa. Debilidades Los Interdictores necesitaron de un tiempo para activar sus proyectores después de salir del hiperespacio, y una vez activados, la masiva masa simulada que creaban hacían a la nave muy difícil de maniobrar. Ésto era extrañamente tiempo suficiente como para que una flota hiciera el salto al hiperespacio antes de que un recién llegado Interdictor activase sus proyectores, pero si una nave rápida como un caza estelar podía evitar los rayos tractores del enemigo, a menudo escaparía al borde de un pozo gravitatorio activo, para después escapar. Los pozos gravitatorios también gastaban en gran medida las reservas de energía de la nave. Este error fue usado varias veces. Cuando las naves enemigas eran capaces de infligir un daño significativo al Interdictor, el capitán se veía forzado a elegir entre atrapar al enemigo o la protección de su propia nave. Ésto también aumento las deficiencias del Interdictor, ya que estaban muy débilmente blindados y armados para su tamaño. Las fuerzas enemigas podían enviar una nave más pequeña, como una fragata de escolta Nebulón-B o un [[Valiente (clase Thranta)|crucero de batalla clase Thranta]] para debilitar las defensas del Interdictor. Los pozos de gravedad atrajeron desechos espaciales, y un crucero con pozos gravitacionales a la máxima potencia podía sufrir daño externo producidas por grandes piezas provenientes de tales peligros. Si bien la mayoría del daño es menor, es una de las razones por las que un Interdictor necesitó más mantenimiento que la mayoría de los vehículos de la flota. Debido a su importancia y debilidades, el Inmovilizador 418 fueron encontrados a menudo en la periferia de la batalla que afectaban, dependiendo de las naves capitales y cazas estelares mejor equipadas para entregar el daño necesario. Imagen:Immobilizer 418 Size.jpg|Un Inmovilizador 418 mostrado en escala con un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Imagen:Interdictor Cruiser 1.jpg|Un pozo gravitatorio siendo usado para prevenir el escape al hiperespacio. Imagen:Interdictor Cruiser 2.jpg|Pozos gravitatorios siendo usados para forzar a una nave fuera del hiperespacio. Otros Interdictores Mientras que el Inmovilizador 418 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar fue el diseño de Interdictor más común, otras naves usaron proyectores de pozos gravitatorios. Los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat usaron el casco de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] para crear el Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor el cual se suponía que compensaría la debilidad en batalla del Inmovilizador 418. La nave de mando usada por Darth Vader inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Yavin tenía grandes globos proyectores en la manera de los cruceros más pequeños. thumb|left|250px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor.]] Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva República lanzó el Mon Mothma y el Elegos A'Kla, los cuales cargaban su equipamiento interdictor dentro del casco de un Destructor Estelar normal. Los inmensos Acorazados Estelares [[Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse|clase Eclipse]] y la [[Acorazado Estelar clase Soberano|clase Soberano]] también cargaban proyectores dentro de sus masivos cascos. Sin embargo, la tecnología Interdictora no estaba limitada completamente al Imperio. Las fuerzas de la Alianza usaron las antiguas fragatas CC-7700, y los científicos en Consorcio de Hapes aplicaron ingeniería inversa en los proyectores de pozos gravitatorios de las naves capturadas; pero en lugar de construir grandes proyectores, los hapanos equiparon a sus Dragones de Batalla con lanzadores de cargas conocidas como minas de pulso-masa, las cuales producían un efecto muy parecido. Sin embargo, las minas de pulso-masa no podían ser apagadas o controladas como los pozos gravitatorios, así que ésto también atrapaba a los hapanos en la batalla. Historia de servicio Los cruceros Interdictores fueron fabricados por primera vez por Sistemas de Flotas Sienar dos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Fue un crucero Inmovilizador 418 llamado Asesor que abordó el Halcón Milenario de Han Solo, lo que lo obligó a deshacerse de la especia glitterstim que estaba contrabandeando para Jabba el Hutt e hizo que el Capitán Tybert Capucot buscara el Halcón antes de que Solo escapara una vez más de las fuerzas Imperiales. Muchos cruceros Vindicador fueron convertidos a Interdictores. A pesar de eso, solo un número relativamente pequeño fue usado contra los Rebeldes. Un Interdictor de la flota Imperial fue esencial en la captura de Moff Kalast durante el período de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte. El Interdictor impidió que el Destructor Estelar del Moff traidor saltara al hiperespacio el tiempo suficiente como para que el Destructor fuera capturado. Un crucero Inmovilizador 418 fue responsable por la eliminación de los Destructores Deretta, un escuadrón de cazas estelares de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, en algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Hoth. El escuadrón saltó a la zona objetivo de un depósito imperial antes de su fuerza de ataque rebelde principal, donde suavizaron a la oposición. Sin embargo, la presencia del Inmovilizador les impidió escapar, y los Destructores fueron eliminados antes de que la mayor parte de la fuerza Rebelde pudiera llegar.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Entre las Batallas de Hoth y Endor, el Inmovilizador 418 vio acción extensiva durante las campañas que incluían a los Almirantes rebeldes Harkov y Zaarin y la amenaza de proliferación de la tecnología del Defensor TIE. Aparte de Thrawn, Zaarin fue el único oficial Imperial que usó extensivamente al crucero Interdictor. Zaarin le ordenó al Harpago que tratara de detener a Darth Vader antes de que pudiera advertirle al Emperador Palpatine acerca del golpe, entonces, desplegó al Grappler para atrapar a Thrawn en la plataforma Rebelde RS-32. En ambos casos, los Inmovilizadores 418 de Zaarin fueron desplegados gracias a la intervención de Maarek Stele. El Inmovilizador 418 fue prohibitivamente caro, según informes, costando más que un Destructor Estelar Imperial, y producido en cantidades muy limitadas antes de la Batalla de Hoth. En el momento de la Batalla de Endor, Sistemas de Flotas Sienar había fabricado solo unos cuantos centenares de Interdictores; en comparación con los aproximadamente 25.000 Destructores Estelares que poseía el Imperio. Estas naves no se darían cuenta de su potencial hasta varios años después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, cuando se volvieron un componente clave en el intento de Thrawn para derrotar a la Nueva República. El Gran Almirante, quien comandó una gran número de estas naves en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, para lanzarlos y emboscar a las fuerzas de la Nueva República. Una vez, él usó un Interdictor combinado con su nave insignia, Quimera, en un intento de capturar a Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, el Jedi evitó la captura, al escapar del rayo tractor del Quimera, escapando del alcance del proyector de pozo gravitatorio, y haciendo un rápido salto al hiperespacio. Después de la derrota de Thrawn, los técnicos de la Nueva República rediseñaron los proyectores de pozos gravitatorios del Interdictor, mejorando el alcance y la tasa de recarga. Éstos nuevos Interdictores, designados inmovilizador 418As, se volvieron uno de los componentes claves de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante la Batalla de Fondor, la Nueva República le suministró cuatro Interdictores a la flota hapana. Un Inmovilizador se usó con otros vehículos antiguos en la construcción del Templo Escondido utilizado por los Jedi como refugio secreto durante y después de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, y al menos uno se usó durante la Evacuación de Dac. Entre bastidores El Interdictor es casi todo el tiempo mostrado con sus cuatro generadores de pozos gravitatorios representados por cuatro globos completos, dos a cada lado del casco. Una antigua imagen del intento de Thrawn de capturar a Luke Skywalker en Jomark, sin embargo, solo muestra dos cúpulas hemisféricas saliendo a lo largo de la línea central en la parte superior, con dos más en inferencia con el casco ventral. Si bien hubo desacuerdos con las representaciones subsecuentes, esta representación es consistente con el perfil original en el Imperial Sourcebook como la mejor conocida variante de cuatro globos, y otra representación de los mismos eventos en Jomark también muestran el mismo tipo diferente de nave, ésta vez visto desde abajo—fortaleciendo así la afirmación de que este tipo sea una variante canon en lugar de simplemente una inconsistencia visual. Algunas naves como el Binder, Constrainer, y el Centinela fueron llamados Interdictores en las novelas (y se presume que son cruceros Inmovilizadores 418). Sin embargo, son señalados como Destructores Estelares Interdictores en la serie de cómics de Dark Horse. En el juego Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra, el Inmovilizador 418 es designado como una fragata, junto con una variedad de naves más pequeñas que Destructores Estelares. El programa de PC de 1998 Star Wars: Behind the Magic incluye una entrada de glosario para el "crucero clase Interdictor." Sin embargo, como esta entrada indica, la descripción se refiere al crucero Inmovilizador 418.Star Wars: Behind the Magic En ese sentido, esa descripción no debe ser confundida con el [[Crucero clase Interdictor|crucero clase Interdictor]] del juego Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. Imagen:Two well interdictor.jpg|La variante de doble-pozo. Imagen:Two well interdictor comic.jpg|Vista ventral de la variante de doble-pozo. Apariciones *Darth Maul: Saboteur *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Scum and Villainy'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Cruceros Inmoviliadores 418 Categoría:Variantes de Destructores Estelares Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar